


Speech

by SneetchesToo



Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 4: “You’ve come so far.” + future (Carlos/TK & Owen/Michelle)Owen and Michelle have a few tricks up their sleeves on Carlos and TK’s wedding day.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114277
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	Speech

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help myself.

Carlos couldn’t help but smile as he watched the sight before him, his eyes twinkling at the sight of his brand new husband twirling around on the dance floor with Marjan, them both giggling as they shared a whispered joke.

He was so thankful for all the support their friends had offered them the past few months and it was nice to finally see everyone relaxing and enjoying themselves.

And speaking of enjoying themselves, he couldn’t help but chuckle when he felt a presence beside him, an arm wrapping around his shoulders as he was assaulted with the familiar scent of his best-friend.

“That was quite the ceremony you had there Reyes.” She was smiling brightly at him and he felt his heart skip a beat, God he had missed her. “That kiss, I mean, come on…”

Carlos felt the blush creep across his cheeks as he shook his head.

It’s not like they had planned to kiss like a couple of horny teenagers, and yet…

“TK was a little excited to say the least.” He would blame TK for the rest of their lives for that.

“Riiiight, TK was excited…” But Michelle knew him better, she always had. “It was cute though. A great moment to tell those future kiddos of yours.”

He rolled his eyes at her words because that was definitely not a story he would be telling any kids of theirs.

“I’m glad you were able to make it Chica.” He had been worried there for a while, that she wouldn’t be able to come home, that she wouldn’t want too.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek before hugging him tightly. “Besides, who else would be brave enough to be your best woman? I mean, I even wrote a speech and everything.”

He swallowed at her words, Michelle giving a speech couldn’t be a good sign, she would surely embarrass him.

“Please tell me you’ll behave.” He knew better than to ask though, behaving wasn’t in Michelle’s repertoire.

“Never.” She offered him a wink as she settled back in the chair beside him. “Owen and I coordinated our speeches perfectly.”

“Coordinated your speeches huh?” He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. “Is that what you two were doing last night?”

“Yes sir.” She winked again before giggling, her cheeks flushing slightly. “It was hard work.”

“I’m sure.” He rolled his eyes when she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Please just, don’t make this awkward.”

“Too late.” She stood then, her eyes finding her partner in crime across the room. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Michelle!” He watched as she sauntered off, swaying her hips as she pointed in the older Strand’s direction. “Oh dios mio.”

He was glad to have her home, but he knew there was someone else who was glad to have her back more.

—

When it came time for speeches though Carlos could feel himself getting nervous.

He never liked being the center of attention, hell, even exchanging vows in front of anyone had had him on edge.

But now, well now his closest friends and family were being invited to stand up and talk about him and his new husband.

And if he knew his friends well enough, he knew they wouldn’t behave themselves.

Judd had gone first, gently pushing Owen to sit back down so that he could get it over and done with before he lost his mojo, his words, not Carlos’.

He had joked about TK being a punk and Carlos being his oldest friend and how they were perfect together, even though they both drove him insane.

TK had feared up by the end of the speech, hugging the man tightly before letting Carlos shake his hand from across the table.

Grace had even said a few words after her husband, telling a story about the first time Carlos and TK had babysat Harlow and how she had known in that moment that they would make the cutest husbands and father’s some day.

He had laughed to keep the tears from falling, and TK had blushed when she commented on Harlow’s first word had been the younger Strand’s name and not ‘mama’ or ‘dada’.

Harlow certainly did have them both wrapped around her little fingers.

Next it had been Owen’s turn, shooting Michelle a look as the woman giggled.

Carlos knew they were up to no good.

And he was right.

Because a quarter of the way through Owen’s speech Michelle had stood up and then had both broke into song.

A very poor mismatched rap about his and TK’s relationship and their future together.

TK had been doubled over laughing, tears streaming down his face as he took in the moment, and soon enough everyone in the room was clapping along and giving them a beat, egging them on.

Carlos hated them all.

But after they were done they had both taken a few deep breaths before saying a few kind words about how proud of them they were.

Owen had sat down after hugging them both, but Michelle stayed standing and Carlos held his breath.

“I just… I wanted to say, how very proud of you I am Carlos Reyes.” He felt his heart start to race at her words. “We’ve known each other longer than seems possible and I’ve seen you survive so much and it just… it means the world to me that you’ve found someone like TK to share your life with. You’ve both come so far and I love you both immensely.”

He felt the tears rolling down his cheeks and he swallowed as he locked eyes with her.

“And now, I will say what everyone is thinking…” Oh lord, what was she up to now? “When do we get babies?”

The whole crowd cheered and hooted and hollered and he just shook his head as he chuckled.

Leave it to Michelle to get everyone riled up.

He pushed himself to stand, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

“Love you Chelle.” He pressed a kiss to her head as he pulled back slightly. “Thank you for that.”

“Anytime Los.” She squeezed him tightly before pulling back to stare him in the eyes. “Besides, someone had to do it.”

He shook his head with a laugh, tugging her back into his arms as he held her close.

Her speech may have been terribly embarrassing, but her heart was in the right place, as it always was, and that was what mattered most.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments please**


End file.
